Nightmare
by Loupiotte-Rogers
Summary: Loki et les Chitauris ; une entente pas si cordiale que ça, comme on s'en doutait. Il est bien loin, le temps où le Dieu des Mensonges se glissait dans le lit de son frère après avoir fait un cauchemar. A moins que...


Salut tout le monde !

Ce n'était pas prévu, mais ça me torturait... Alors voilà une petite fanfic que je ne me suis pas amusée à inventer totalement toute seule (enfin, si, mais... Vous verrez à la fin ;D).

C'est glauque. Enfin, je trouve. Et je me déteste presque, je me trouve ignoble mais c'est pas grave. Loki, ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît ! 3

Encore une fois, les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire est de... Moi. Merci à Edwi, ma bêta !

* * *

**Nightmare**

Loki avait l'impression que son esprit avait quitté son corps. Corps meurtrit qui le faisait souffrir en divers endroits ; sur sa peau pâle apparaissait plusieurs gros hématomes et diverses coupures, pas toutes infligées par ses ennemis, d'ailleurs.

Il faut dire que les Chitauris ne sont pas des alliés faciles.

Et qu'ils aimaient bien le Dieu du Mensonge.

L'Asgardien sentait quelque chose lui effleurer la cuisse. Cette chose – une main en l'occurrence – glissait lentement le long de sa peau sensible en une caresse qui était tout sauf douce. Un bras lui enserrait la taille, le maintenant fermement contre un torse dur. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Lorsque la main taquine et tant haïe glissa un peu trop près de son entre-jambe, Loki esquissa une grimace, reprenant soudainement possession de tous ses sens. Sa tête, penchée en arrière, était posée sur une épaule rugueuse.

Il avait froid. Terriblement froid, malgré le fait qu'il soit un Géant des Glaces. Il était entièrement nu, seul un maigre morceau de tissu cachait encore sa virilité. Certainement pour pas très longtemps, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le vent mordant qui le faisait ainsi trembler mais l'horreur qu'il était en train de vivre. Encore. Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était ainsi servi aux Chitauris. D'après que c'était Thanos qui ordonnait ça ; que ses générales avaient besoin de _ça_.

La main tant crainte glissa avec confiance sous le morceau de tissus, arrachant un gémissement au Dieu du Mensonge. Pas un gémissement de plaisir, loin de là ; un gémissement de stupeur, d'horreur. Loki aurait tant aimé se débattre, tuer cette détestable créature qui pensait avoir le droit de toucher son divin corps. De se _repaître_ de son divin corps. Mais Loki était las. Et sa volonté de dominer le monde l'emportait encore.

Quoi que.

Le Chitauris semblait s'impatienter, là, sous cet ultime habit. Mais le plaisir ne venait pas, il ne venait plus depuis longtemps. En revanche, il sentait la virilité de l'extra-terrestre se durcir contre sa cuisse. La main d'un étrange et hideux bleu-gris se redressa brutalement, emportant avec lui le dernier vêtement du bel Asgardien. Loki ferma les yeux et frémit ; il fut brutalement propulsé en avant, puis rué de coups. Classique.

Depuis que son corps, trop las, ne réagissait plus aux caresses des Chitauris, il était battu puis abandonné. Mais celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Il avait l'air de vouloir son moment de jouissance ; le Chitauris n'avait qu'une envie : que le fils d'Odin hurle de plaisir.

Mais il venait de comprendre, quand sa main caressait le membre de Loki, qu'il n'aurait pas droit à cette victoire. Et Loki pensa, amer, que même Thor aurait pu le faire rugir tellement il était dégoûté et meurtrit de ces ''alliés''.

Tout ça pour se venger de son frère.

La créature attrapa ses cheveux et le tira en arrière, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il le plaqua contre un mur, et le retourna violemment. S'il ne pouvait pas le faire hurler de plaisir, il le ferait hurler de douleur. Mais avant, il allait encore en profiter un peu.

Loki sentit des lèvres – en étaient-ce réellement ? - rugueuses se presser contre les siennes. Une langue qui lui tordit le ventre de dégoût viola sa bouche, entamant un ballet avec sa propre langue. Loki n'opposait aucune résistance, trop affaiblit.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'y avait plus que deux issus possibles pour lui ; soit il y restait, soit il allait être... Violé, tout simplement. Violé, puis laisser là, comme une loque, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez de forces pour réintégrer Midgard et prendre un repos bien ''mérité''.

Le Chitauris pressa son corps contre celui du jeune dieu, reprenant ses attouchements. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des hanches du Dieu, puis une main empoigna sa virilité. Loki fermait de nouveau les yeux, ne désirant plus que tomber dans l'inconscience : il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Que son corps n'y échapperait pas. Mais si son esprit pouvait ne pas subir cette épreuve...

Il fut de nouveau retourné sans ménagement, le torse écrasé contre le mur. Loki sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre, et l'horreur le pris avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée possible. Et il attendit, raide et tremblant, de sentir le Chitauris pénétrer son intimité. Déjà, sa vue se brouillait et un puissant bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Pourtant, rien ne vint.

Et, soudainement, il glissa le long de la pierre, ses jambes cédant sous lui. Plus rien ne le retenait debout. Loki se mit à quatre pattes comme il put, et regarda autour de lui. Le Chitauris avait... Disparut. Il soupira de soulagement, et reposa sa tête contre le sol froid. D'ici quelques minutes, il aurait quitté cet affreux endroit.

Une main glissa sur sa peau, le redressant légèrement. Loki frissonna ce n'était pas l'une de ces répugnantes créatures. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, alors que des bras puissants le soulevaient, le tenant sous les genoux et les épaules.

Thor.

Son frère.

Que faisait-il ici ? Ou plutôt, comment avait-il fait pour y parvenir ? Il croisa le regard bleu de son frère, emplit de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

« C'est fini, Loki. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Le Dieu du Mensonge sourit. Cette phrase si réconfortante, combien de fois son frère lui avait-il soufflé quand, enfant, il faisait des cauchemars ? Une centaine de fois, certainement. Dans les bras de Thor, de son frère, de son sauveur, Loki réussis à se remettre plus rapidement. Comme quoi, le cerveau est étrange et incontrôlable.

L'Asgardien avait retrouvé ses sens et le contrôle de son corps, même s'il éprouvait encore une immense fatigue, lorsque les yeux de Thor se révulsèrent et qu'il tomba en avant dans un râle horrible. Loki fut propulsé hors de ses bras et roula quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva tant bien que mal et vit son frère en faire de même.

Le Chitauris avait un sourire sadique collé au visage. Le dos du dieu de la foudre était tâché de sang, et le liquide rouge coulait à flot. Touché dans le dos. Quel acte lâche. Thor ''dégaina'' Mjölnir, et chargea. La lutte fut brève, mais d'une violence inouïe. Et Thor tomba.

Ses yeux tristes cherchèrent Loki.

« Pars, mon frère.

- Non, Thor ! »

Loki voulut rejoindre son frère. Frère qu'il avait rejeté, qu'il avait haïs, jalousé, mais finalement tant aimé. Retrouvé, puis perdu. Encore.

« Pars Loki... Ne rends pas mon sacrifice vain. »

Le brun fit un pas en arrière, la gorge serrée, alors que Thor expirait. Et la créature reporta son attention sur lui. Alors, anéantit plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Loki puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour retourner sur Midgard, laissant dans cet endroit funeste le corps de son frère qu'il avait tant admiré, même s'il l'avait caché depuis qu'il avait appris ses vraies origines.

ooo

Loki ouvrit les yeux et hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Et il éclata en sanglot. Sa gorge le brûlait, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se releva, se prit les pieds dans un morceau de tissus - sa cape ? - et tomba au sol. Il ne se releva pas, espérant plutôt mourir noyé dans ses larmes.

Soudain, une lumière violente lui fit mal aux yeux. Il gémit, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ne bougea plus. Il entendit plusieurs voix familières pester, et une, bourrue, crier au-dessus des autres. On le souleva, et il fut pressé contre un torse, bien habillé celui-là.

C'est en constatant cela qu'il constata que lui-même était habillé. Il renifla, et leva le regard. En voyant ces yeux bleus qu'il pensait perdus, ses sanglots redoublèrent, et il s'accrocha à Thor comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se désintègre soudainement. Le dieu du tonnerre, qui le serrait toujours contre lui, le berça lentement en murmurant son prénom. Loki finit par se calmer, et tourna légèrement la tête.

Natasha et Bruce le regardait avec perplexité. Clint et Tony semblaient en colère, mais pouffaient pourtant de rire dans leur coin. Et le stupide soldat, Steve Rogers, le regardait avec inquiétude. Loki sentit ses joues rougir, se rappelant qu'il avait été banni sur Midgard, sans pouvoirs, depuis maintenant un bon mois. Et cela faisait un peu plus de temps qu'il n'avait vu l'ombre d'un Chitauris.

Pourtant, Loki ne se décida pas à lâcher son frère. Comme quand il était petit, il avait bien trop peur de sombrer de nouveau dans l'horreur pour s'autoriser à prendre une pose plus décente. Il gratifia plutôt les Avengers du regard le plus sévère qu'il put étant donné les circonstances.

Quand il se retrouva seul avec son frère, l'Asgardien autorisa son chagrin à prendre le dessus sur tout le reste et, même s'il relâcha un peu son étreinte, il resta contre Thor en sanglotant silencieusement. Loki avait toujours été victime des cauchemars. Il avait bel et bien vécu quelques expériences de ce genre avec les Chitauris, heureusement beaucoup moins poussées et violentes que celle qu'il venait de vivre. Et son frère était toujours là.

« Chut, Loki. C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... »

Loki posa son front sur l'épaule de Thor et fut pris de terribles tremblements. Il raconta en quelques mots le sujet de son épouvante, tandis que, comme à la glorieuse époque où ils n'étaient que deux enfants, Thor le réconfortait. Le dieu de la foudre s'allongea finalement dans le lit de son frangin et celui-ci resta collé à lui, trouvant le réconfort en écoutant les battements du coeur de son frère – car, oui, il battait bien, et c'était vraiment rassurant.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar, mais c'est fini, maintenant.

- Je le sais... Mon frère. » murmura Loki avec hésitation.

Ses paroles semblèrent avoir l'effet prévu, car Thor ne répondit rien, bien trop ému que le jeune dieu l'appelle enfin ''mon frère''. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait d'entendre à nouveau ces mots de la bouche de Loki. Il resserra juste son étreinte, et ferma les yeux, calant sa respiration sur celle de son petit frère préféré.

Loki ferma aussi les yeux, et se laissa lentement aller dans un doux sommeil. Il ne regrettait rien. Si, par sa bêtise, il avait été éloigné de Thor pendant un long moment, cela leur avait permis de se retrouver et de se rapprocher peut-être plus que s'ils avaient toujours eu de bonnes relations. Oui, vraiment, on ne pouvait avoir meilleur grand frère que Thor, qui lui avait déjà pardonné – et depuis longtemps – toutes ses erreurs, tous ses crimes.

Et ce frère parfait, c'était _son_ frère. Loki ne laisserait personne le lui prendre, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? /PAN/

Bon, je vous explique tout. En fait, j'ai rêvé de ce truc. Un vrai cauchemar, d'où le titre. J'étais juste une spectatrice passive. En fait, je n'y était même pas, je voyais simplement... Brr. Ce cauchemar m'a tellement 'choqué' que j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, tout en écrivant une jolie fin. Dans mon rêve, Loki ne s'est jamais réveillé, et Thor ne s'est pas relevé. Bref ! J'espère que vous avez tout de même... Apprécié, disons. xD

A bientôt !


End file.
